


Christmas Singing

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Singing, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 10th of December:If Sam had to hear another Christmas song he was going to kill someone





	

If Sam was going to hear another Christmas song sung at high volume, he was going to kill his brother.

He had not gotten out of prison for this. It was cold, it was dark, and the snow was everywhere, getting progressively more muddy and dirty the more people trudged through it. For some reason Nathan had vetoed flying somewhere warm a little further to the south, just south enough that the goddamn snow was gone at least.

Sam frowned and only frowned more deeply when Nathan slid down the corridor towards him on his socks, singing on the top of his lungs with a banana held to his mouth while the radio was playing “Last Christmas” for the dozenth time today.

Nathan bumped into him, screwing up his face when he, quite theatrical in Sam’s opinion, sung “but the very next day you gave it away” right into Sam’s face.

That was it, Sam decided, his brother was dead.


End file.
